


a Yakuza Bride's Purpose

by staruplatinum



Series: Overwatch Imagines from Tumblr [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, NSFW, Overwatch - Freeform, Yakuza, hanzo is a mean and sexy yakuza boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staruplatinum/pseuds/staruplatinum
Summary: you've been married to hanzo for less than a month now, and he is determined to show you what your purpose is to him..just a little something a wrote from tumblr!





	a Yakuza Bride's Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This has been re-uploaded to tumblr.

This isn’t the first time this has happened, since you’ve been married for a little over a month now. In fact, it’s probably been well over twnety times that Hanzo has been pounding into you like this from behind. Each time, you lost a little bit of your dignity. Slowly it withered you away, until you were nothing but his personal cock sleeve.

“Don’t squirm, Kobito. You’re my breeding whore now.” Hanzo’s dark voice echoed against the walls of the overly-massive bedroom walls. You had attempted to squirm out of his rough grasp on your hips. He was going so deep. The head of his cock bruising your cervix with each thrust. It was getting too much to bear, the pressure building you up to what was sure to be a messy climax. A soft moan escaped your lips as you sunk further into the silk bedsheets below.

Smack.

A rough slap to your ass made you tense up, forcing you to go back to the proper position : face down, ass up. Just how Hanzo liked it.

“I am not finished with you yet. Hold still before you rouse the dragon.”

His words were like cold raindrops on your skin, causing shivers to trickle down your spine. You knew better than to piss him off. However; You just wanted this to end, so badly. This had to be the fourth time he came inside you tonight, and you had not finished once. He was very determined to get you pregnant. Especially because now was your fertile window.

His grip tightened on your waist, small crescent moons forming on your hips where his fingernails were digging into you. You were sure you’d be bruised tomorrow.

It didn’t take much longer for you to feel Hanzo tense up, pulling you as close as he could possibly could, pushing as far inside you as he could. he cursed in Japanese, demanding you to cum as he rubbed his fingers in circular motions around your clit. That was all it took to finish you both off. You screamed his name out as you released your juices all over his sensitive cock. All the while he was emptying his fourth load into you ; making sure that you didn’t waste a drop.

Eventually he pulled out and collapsed next to you on the soft king-sized bed. You fell forward, panting, trying to catch your breath after the rough session you both just had. You looked over at your husband with hazy eyes, starring at his beautiful figure, and basking in his afterglow, as he was doing to you.

“You’re going to look so beautiful carrying my child.”

Hanzo spoke, cupping your face with one of his warm palms. He pulled you closer to his face, kissing you passionately, but not long enough before he pushed your head down, forcing you to look at his ruddy cock, slick with both of your juices.

“Clean me up. And do not let a drip of my seed fall out of you, or I will be fucking you until you cry.”

* * *

 

thanks for reading! dont forget to send me some requests on my[ **tumblr** ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/overwatchdaddies)<3 


End file.
